Nezumi's Gift
by Ms. Mumpsimus
Summary: Summary: Sion said, "I was lucky I found you." But Nezumi thought otherwise.


**Warnings:** Bad grammar. Unbeta'ed. 'Nuff said.

**Summary**: Sion said, "I was lucky I found you." But Nezumi thought otherwise.

HAPPY VALENTINES TO ALL!

(02-15-2012) Kinda edited: thanks to **blueberry-90 **for pointing out a very stupid mistake of mine! yikes..

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

..

"We're not going," Nezumi barked as he glared at the white haired boy who was already packing his things. "And that is final."

Sion sighed as he continued putting Nezumi's clothes inside the hefty bag. "You already said yes, remember?" He looked up to those glaring orbs that looked like promising him death if he didn't stop arguing with him. "You should not make promises like that – especially if you couldn't keep it."

Sion heard the long haired teen dramatically sighed before he heard a loud 'plop' on the bed which meant that Nezumi was going to ignore him for the rest of the night.

They were invited by Rikiga-san's birthday and it was going to be an event _inside_ the No. 6. Allen didn't even know why Nezumi accepted the invitation in the first place. Nezumi hated his former city enough to curse it along with its innocent dwellers and even taunt Sion with its destruction.

It had been two years since the incident including Safu and the destruction of the wall separating the West Block to the magnificent city of No. 6 which was pretty destroyed as an aftermath of the vengeance of Elyurias to the city of No. 6 for its selfish dreams of becoming the God Itself by obtaining immeasurable knowledge about the unknown.

They decided to part ways, but three months after, Sion showed up to Nezumi's door, solemnly asking the young man to accept him to his home again.

And Nezumi never said 'yes', but he left the door open and that was all it took for Sion to step forward, tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

Sion never really left No. 6 though. He was still regularly visiting his mother, Karan, in her growing bakeshop and Rikiga-san, who, as adamant as he was, began courting his mother again, much to Nezumi's horror – _"Are you fucking sure you want that moldy-smelling old man to be your stepdad?" _Sion just laughed, but deep inside him, he thought that if Karan would be happy with Rikiga-san, then why not? His mother already had enough of problems, and Sion thought that this time, he wouldn't let her mother be sad again as much as he could.

Unfortunately, Karan turned down Rikiga-san again for the second time around.

This made Nezumi burst into series of asthma-inducing laughter and Sion had to pour water on his face again to calm him down. The wet Nezumi snarled on him again, and threw himself to Sion that both knocked them off on the bed. Sion squirmed, protesting how Nezumi was slowly gaining unnecessary weight that Nezumi just evaded with, "You're fatter than me, stupid. And who do you think made me like this, anyway?" Slightly glowering, Nezumi looked more childish than before. A trait Sion had never once see Nezumi displayed in front of other people.

Inwardly, a happy feeling bubbled inside him.

"You're fat, Nezumi. Why don't you just admit it?"

Well, fat was not really the word but Sion wouldn't admit it in front of Nezumi. He was quite glad that his efforts was now slowly showing. Nezumi was now looking healthier than ever and it was all because of his frequent cooking escapades. Money was no longer a problem because he had his previous job back and he was helping at a local bookstore inside the West Block every weekend. He was adored by the bookstore owner and by his costumers. His boss said he could read any book he wanted and his salary as a part-timer was not bad. He was staying with Nezumi together with Cravat, Tsukiyo, and Hamlet. What else could he ask for?

However, his decision to stay to the West Block was never without a few bumps. Rikiga-san, who seemed like he appointed himself as his guardian, downright opposed his decision.

_"Eve is a bad influence on you, Sion! He's temperamental and cruel! Are you sure you want to associate yourself farther with him? You should just stay with Karan here inside No. 6."_

He already had his mother's blessings about his decision to stay at the West Block but what might tick the finality of his decision was the day Nezumi accidentally slipped those words right through his mouth.

That fateful day, they were, again, tucked under the comfort of Nezumi's old blankets after a nerve-wracking dispute and toe-tangling wrestling, arguing who was the burlier of the two of them. And again, Sion was positioned underneath the older boy much to the white boy's disgrace.

This, as far as Sion could remember, had been an occurring scene since he decided to lived with Nezumi again.

And just last week, they were arguing about this 'unfair' treatment he was receiving from Nezumi.

_"Why do I always end up occupying this position whenever this thing happens?" He said, squirming yet again on the heavy gravity suffocating his oxygen also known as Nezumi's body. "You're being unfair, Nezumi," Sion tried to move his arms again, but it was futile. _

_He saw Nezumi smirked._

_"Because you're small and because the world has always been unfair to those who are fair. You should have already known that by now, Sion." Nezumi put his arms around his waist. "So stop complaining already..."_

_Sion eyes stared at the long hair draping at his face. It looked like Nezumi was..._

_"Are you cuddling me, Nezumi?"_

_The body pinning him didn't move. _

_"Nezumi?"_

_Sion listened to the heartbeat intertwined with his own beating heart and stared at the stale condition of Nezumi's home – their home. Nezumi's body was warm and it brought Sion back to the past, their first meeting – the first time the world allowed him to meet Nezumi. _

_ "I don't know you're a cuddler, Nezumi," Sion chuckled, as he slipped his hands on the boy's back and rested them there._

_"Shut up," was all the long haired boy said as he closed his eyes. Nezumi tightened his hold on Sion's waist and buried his face to the white haired boy's neck. "Just stay like that," Nezumi said and he spoke again, this time in a low murmur that Sion was sure was not meant to reach his ears._

_A smile slowly formed on Sion's face. A fizz of happiness came sliding on his chest and was now threatening to suffocate him. _

"Stay here with me, Sion."

..

..

..

"I didn't promise anything, stupid."

Sion blinked his eyes as if he was just plunged into a long dream. He looked at Nezumi and found him staring at him intently, like he was trying to guess what the hell he was thinking while standing frozen at the middle of the narrow room.

He saw Nezumi closed his eyes and sighed as he patted the space beside him. "Sleep. You didn't get enough sleep yesterday. I don't think you can travel today given your poor sleeping habits."

Sion just stared at the bed and back at Nezumi who was always staring at him.

"Why did you accept the invitation, Nezumi?" He asked, not moving from where he was standing.

Nezumi averted his eyes and turned around, while using his left arm as a pillow. "Nothing in particular," he murmured. "It was just that stinking old man looked so desperate inviting us like that and –"

"Liar."

Nezumi looked at Sion.

"What?"

"I said you're lying," he slowly said. "Didn't we already promise that we won't lie to each other again?"

Sion looked at his feet and continued, "Didn't you already promise me that?"

Then, he heard Nezumi 'tched' and he looked up.

"You're more hard-headed than I thought, really..." He heard him say.

Sion curiously watched Nezumi as he went to the drawer and pulled out an old book.

"What's that?" Sion asked, still staring at the book. It really looked so old, but then again, Sion had learned not to judge the book by its cover.

"A book, what else? Idiot," Nezumi snarled.

But Sion wasn't going to be provoked by that. But it didn't mean he couldn't retaliate once in a while. "I know it's a book, jerk. But what's the connection of that book to you being a stinky liar again?"

Nezumi scowled. "Stop calling me a liar, you pussy."

Sion's eyebrows scrunched. "Did you just call me a 'pussy'?

"Yes! I just called you a pussy because –" He yelled, then stopped. He looked annoyed. "Wait. Why am I even getting into an argument with you?" Exasperation was written all over his face. "We're talking about this book, right?" He showed it to Sion, his breathe was erratic. What the hell's wrong with Nezumi?

"But you called me a pussy," Sion pushed.

Nezumi gritted his teeth. "Fine! I am sorry! You're not a pussy then. I will not even think about it. Happy?"

Sion crossed his arms, "Fine. But I won't take back that I called you a jerk, 'cause you're really a jerk."

Nezumi stopped. "Wha –"

"The book. We're talking about the book, your Highness."

Sion almost grinned when Nezumi closed his eyes and massaged his temple.

He felt proud of himself. Well, he wasn't around Nezumi for nothing.

After a very long sigh, Nezumi stared at Sion and said, "Okay, we're talking about the book."

"Yes."

"..."

"Nezumi?"

Nezumi's face contorted into an unfathomable look while visibly gritting his teeth. He seemed so reluctant in explaining. What was that book, anyway?

"I'm waiting, Nezumi. " Sion tapped his feet on the ground.

"Shut up!" Was all Nezumi said to him as he slammed the book back at the drawer and jumped on the bed again leaving Sion confounded and outright confused.

What the hell was that?

"Hey! What was that? You said you're going to explain and whoah –!"

Before Sion knew it, Nezumi was on his feet again and he was being pulled by a strong arm back to the bed. They both crashed to the soft cot where he didn't even had a chance to squirm or evade when a pair of strong arms coiled into his body up into his head and neck.

"Nezumi! What the hell are you –"

"Can you please shut it for once?" A voice on his hair spoke.

Sion tried to squirm, and squirm he did, but alas, it was useless.

"You said you're going to explain and –"

"Sleep."

"Nezumi!"

"Sleep, you nosy brat!"

"I am not nosy! And I'm not a brat, you brat!"

The arms tightened around his neck.

"Nezumi – you – goddamn – ah! I can't breathe, idiot!" Sion kicked and struggled.

"Then shut the fuck up."

"Alright! Alright! Stop choking me, you mountain gorilla!"

"Hah. And look who's calling the kettle black," Nezumi spat as he loosen up his embrace. "Shut up and sleep."

"How in the world am I supposed to sleep while your arms are around my neck?"

"Shut up."

Sion sharp breathing slowly evened. "You know, your vocabulary nowadays is slowly sinking. You can't even win a verbal argument with me – OUCH! You fucking bit my ear!" He yelled as he cover his stinging ear.

"You know Sion, as much as I want to stay awake arguing with you, I have a work tomorrow."

"Why don't you just admit it, Nezumi?"

A growled was heard.

"Sleep!"

Afterwards, Sion finally fell asleep. But before that, Nezumi heard the boy murmured, "I was lucky I found Nezumi," maybe thinking that he was already fast asleep.

Later, Nezumi heard the quiet breathing of Sion.

He embraced the lithe body before him and closed his eyes.

_Wrong. You're wrong, Sion._ Nezumi thought as sleep slowly crept over him.

_I'm _lucky that you found me.

..

..

..

"Sion! My good boy... How are you? I was worried when you didn't show up at my party. I thought something happened to you."

Sion smiled as he bowed in front of Rigika-san. The old man actually called him that night, demanding where he was. His shoutings in the phone woke Nezumi, who was peacefully napping that time, and thus, finally snapped.

_"Shut the fuck up, you stinky old man!"_

"I'm fine Rikiga-san," Sion smiled, almost too wide because of the memory of Nezumi, whose hair was disheveled when he woke up that night.

It was still as funny as hell.

The smile etched on the old man's face disappeared as he peeked around the house like he was looking for something.

"Rigika-san?"

"Where is Eve?" He asked, whispering.

"He's not at home at the moment. He has a work today and he told me he'll be here later this afternoon. Why? Do you have some business with Nezumi, Rikiga-san?"

The old man shook his head. "No, no. I was just asking."

Sion titled his head in confusion.

"Did Eve give you something last week?"

Sion blinked. Give him something? Like what?

"No. He didn't give me anything. Why?"

Rikiga's nostrils widened, "What? He didn't give you that? That lying mouse! And he told me it was important to you and all and then –"

"Wait, Rikiga-san! Wha-what are you talking about?"

Rigika-san calmed down.

"I gave him that in exchange of your attendance to the party."

Sion was still at lost.

"Please explain, Rikigan-san."

The old man sighed as he took a seat.

"Eve told me that there was a book that you really like. I searched for the book just like he told me and gave it to him. In exchange, you two will go to my party. Actually, I really didn't care if Eve would go to my birthday, as long as you were attending." Rikigsa-san looked away. "But I k-know that you would be more happy if he was w-with you so I tried to persuade Eve to come and even gave him that book."

Sion stared wide-eyed to Rikiga-san.

A book that he really liked?

"Sion? Sion!"

Sion ran inside their home and rummaged the cabinet where he last saw it, but it wasn't there. Irritated, he searched for it at the cupboard, at the shelves, looking for the big and almost dilapidated book he saw last week but it wasn't there. He was the one arranging and the cleaning the book shelves so he would know if there was a new book that was shoved there. But there was none...

He heard Rikiga-san entering the house. "S-Sion? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Rikiga-san. I just remembered something."

Sion looked around the house until his eyes fixed on the bed. And then, something clicked inside his head.

His eyes narrowed as he approached the old cot and felt it. His eyes widened when he felt a hard thing under Nezumi's pillow and pulled it.

It was a book.

"Ah! That's the book I've given to him!" Rikiga-san exclaimed.

Sion stared at the book's cover. It read, _The Great Gatsby_.

And then, everything made sense.

He remembered his question to Nezumi

_ "Why did you accept the invitation, Nezumi?"_

_"You already said yes, remember? You should not make promises like that – especially if you couldn't keep it."_

Sion sighed, smilling.

Everything's clear now. That was why he was so adamant on telling him about this book – it was so like Nezumi.

"Sion?" Rikiga-san called the boy. Sion's eyes were still locked at the book. "Sion? What's wrong?"

Sion blinked and faced the worried old man.

"I'm fine, Rikiga-san, " he said. "And I just want you to know that Nezumi wasn't lying when he said that I really like this book."

"Eh?"

Sion smiled as bright as the sun. He was cradling book in his arms.

"This is the book I've been dying to read for a very long time now." Sion glanced at the book on his hands. A soft smile was again seen adorning his face. "But I thought I was the only one who knew about it."


End file.
